Stealing the Show
"Stealing The Show" is the fourth episode of the first season. It first aired on August 3, 2011. Synopsis Abby gives each student a solo for the next competition, but gives Maddie two solos. Abby says it is because Maddie takes tap lessons outside the group, but Christi doesn’t buy it and demands that Melissa pull one of Maddie’s solos. Competition Attended OnStage NY Dance in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Weekly Dances *Vivi-Anne Solo: "Honeybee" - didn't place (genre: musical theater) *Paige Solo: "Gemini" - didn't place (genre: acrobatic jazz) *Brooke Solo: "Break Me" - 4th place (genre: acrobatic lyrical) *Nia Solo: "You Do" - didn't place (genre: cuban jazz) *Chloe Solo: "Mother" - 4th Overall (genre: lyrical) *Mackenzie Solo: "Mouse Trap" - didn't place (genre: acro) *Maddie Solo: "USO Show" - 3rd Overall (genre: tap) *Maddie Solo: "Cry" - 1st Overall (genre: lyrical) *Group Dance: "007" - 1st Overall (genre: jazz) [not shown on Dance Moms] *Group Dance: "Rag Dolls" - 2nd Overall (genre: contemporary) [not shown on Dance Moms] *Group Dance: "House of Love" - 8th Overall (genre: contemporary) [not shown on Dance Moms] *Duet: "Everlasting Friends" - 1st Overall [not shown on Dance Moms] Summary Abby reveals they are participating on Onstage New York and everyone is getting a solo. Cathy isn't to excited because Vivi has to do the bumblebee solo. Maddie is doing 'Cry' again and a new tap routine, but she hasn't told the other moms. The moms all go out for lunch together, inviting Cathy. They talked about the competition and how Cathy left early. They other moms get upset over that Cathy doesnt want to cheer for the other kids. Mackenzie struggles in rehearsal for her acro routine, forgetting the dance. Mackenzie says she would rather stay home and eat chips. Back at the restaurant, Cathy doesn't want to be a part of the group and isn't in the group to cheer for the others. Christi tells Kelly that Maddie is getting two solos this week, doubling her chances to win. Kelly says that she hasn't gotten her music, which Melissa is in charge of. While Cathy talks with Melissa at the front desk, Abby drags Vivi-Anne into the studio and puts the bee costume on her. Abby and Cathy then talk about Cathy skipping bus time and leaving early. The moms are over atChristi's house to talk about Cathy and Maddie's solos. Christi asks Melissa to pull a solo. Christi said she did it before to let Paige and Nia have a chance to shine. The next day, Melissa is cutting the music but Paige's isn't found. Abby is holding an acro class while the moms want the solos to be rehearsed. The moms go down to Melissa who in turn goes to Abby in a fury. Everyone heads to competition. Maddie performed her tap solo first. Mackenzie performs her solo with no problem but Vivi falls during solo and was early. Brooke got a brush burn after doing her chin stand on a piece of tape. Nia forgets some of her solo but made up the rest of it. That wasn't the same story for Paige, who froze on stage and ran off. Maddie still performs her second solo, much to the other mom's dismay. Chloe performs her solo as well but messes up one of her turns. Maddie wins 1st and Chloe wins 4th in their division. Christi blows up in the dressing room, getting into a fight with Abby and Melissa in front of the girls, causing Mackenzie and Maddie to cry. Pyramid *Brooke *Maddie, Chloe *Nia, Paige, Mackenzie, Vivi-Anne Trivia *Although not featured in the episode, the girls performed a group dance called "Rag Dolls". The reason this dance was not featured is because of copyright infringement concerning the song used. *Although this is the last time we see Maddie perform "Cry" in season one of Dance Moms, she did, however, perform it during the Starpower competition the Abby Lee Dance Company visited in episode 6. Maddie would later perform "Cry" in season two episode 17. *While most of the time on competitions other dancers are uncensored, some dancers faces were censored in the DVD. *During one of Maddie's interviews, Chloe was seen in the background in her "Baby Mine" costume but she either did not perform it or it didn't place. Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:No Group Dances Category:Solos Category:No Duets Category:No Trios Category:Vivi-Anne Solos Category:Paige Solos Category:Brooke Solos Category:Nia Solos Category:Chloe Solos Category:Maddie Solos Category:Jazz Category:Acro Category:Cuban Jazz Category:Lyrical Category:Tap Category:OnStage NY